siete
by La Kalaka
Summary: Siete años pueden ser mas que suficientes para que una vida no sea la misma que antaño.


**

SIETE AÑOS

**

-Fue mi mami

Goku parpadeó y parpadeó y volvió a parpadear, totalmente perplejo.

-¿En serio? -preguntó, desconcertado y echando curiosas miradas hacia la mujer de pelo negro que platicaba con Bulma y A18.

-Sip -replicó su pequeña copia con una gran sonrisa. -lo hacíamos todos los días. Aunque no le gusta mucho cuando se me pone el pelo amarillo -manifestó con un pucherito jalandose un mechón de cabello negro -dice que parezco uno de esos "rebeldes".

Goku rió ligeramente revolviendo aún más aquel pelo revuelto.

-¡Goten, ven, tengo algo importante que decirte!

La cabeza del pequeño Trunks había asomado por una ventana antes de desaparecer en un suspìro. Se parecía muchìsimo a Vegeta, pensó el sayajin, viendo a su hijo correr hacia donde el pequeño Trunks que ya había desaparecido, seguido de muchas recomendaciones maternas.

Se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia ella con un "por qué" rondandole en la cabeza. La miró largamente, mientras platicaba con las otras dos mujeres, preguntándose que tanto había cambiado en siete años de ausencia.

Seguía usando el mismo tipo de ropa de siempre, su pelo firmemente apretado en un moño como antaño y la fuerza de su caracter sin haber mermado un ápice.

A simple vista seguía siendo la misma Chichi de siempre.

_¿Por qué?_

-¿Pasa algo, Goku?

La mano de ella se agitaba frente a él.

-Oh, nada -contestó torpemente llevandose la mano detrás de la cabeza, una manía suya.

-Pareces muy pensativo¿no estarás maquinando alguna de tus locuras verdad, -le espetó la mujer frunciendo el sueño y cruzando los brazos en el acto.

-Eh, no, no es eso dijo -fijando sus ojos en su rostro claro. Los ojos seguían igual de grandes, -reflexionó- la boca chiquita (pero Kami sabia lo que podía gritar), y esa piel que siempre le daban ganas de tocar en el acto.

Era curioso que pensara tanto en su cara, la misma de siempre. Y supo que en verdad la había extrañado más de lo que había creido, mientras uno de sus toscos dedos recorría su mejilla ausentemente.

La mano de ella pronto pareció corresponder, posandose suavemente en su frente.

-No es fiebre, aunque... ¿los espiritus se enferman? -preguntó ella sin despegar la mano con una expresión de pregunta que lo hizo sonreir.

-Eh, no, para nada, o al menos yo no vi a uno enfermo. Solo recibìan atención después de algun combate especialmente duro.

-Me alegra, no estaría bien que te enfermaras antes de pelear con Vegeta - pausó -¡Tienes que ganarle! -gritó alzando un puño con una expresión decidida en la cara -¡Se que lo harás¡Eres el más fuerte del universo!

Goku observó perplejo esa expresión de fiera seguridad en su cara, en verdad no era la misma.

-Has cambiado -espetó mirandola largamente.

Chichi ladeó la cabeza, desconcertada frente a la extraña actitud de Goku; nunca lo habia visto tan reflexivo, casi taciturno. Y se preguntó si en verdad los espiritus no se enfermaban.

-Creo que quien no parece el mismo, eres tú -le devolvió parpadeando levemente.

-¿En verdad?

-Me empiezas a preocupar, -dijo dedicándole una mirada suspicaz.

Rió al verla fruncir el ceño, como hacía cada que presentía que le ocultaba algo. En realidad algo habia cambiado en ella. Se la veía menos aprensiva, se dijo para sí; quizas algo más relajada, además Bulma le habia dicho que durante el combate de Goten, ella habia pasado todo el tiempo animándolo en la pelea.

Algo raro en ella que siempre parecía morirse cada vez que Gohan combatía.

-No es nada, solo que, no pareces tu- insistió mirandola intensamente. -quizás sea el fleco... -y sus dedos se colocaron sobre su frente despejada, provocando que ella cruzara los ojos tratando de seguirlos.

-¿Ah?... oh, bueno, me acabó estorbando¿sabes? es muy dificil pelear con un niño sayajin cuando tu pelo se mete en tu camino. -contestó cándidamente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -volvió a preguntar, tratando de englobar en un "por qué", todos aquellos otros que se le venìan a la cabeza.

Sus dedos se despegaron de su frente y miró a aquella mujer vestida de amarillo y azul. El ki era el mismo, la estatura, el pelo negrisimo, la voz, su saludable delgadez, todo era ella y a la vez habia algo distinto que le daba un sabor de añoranza.

-Creo que ya te lo dije.

Goku suspiró, mitad exasperación, mitad diversión con un gesto cercano a un decepcionado puchero; provocando la risa de su esposa que se llevó una mano a la boca mirandole la cara. ¿Sería esa una forma de venganza?

-Esta bien, esta bien ¡jajaja!

Debía serlo, concluyó, por todas las preguntas que ella había tenido que responderle y volver a repetir hasta hacerla rabiar.

Era bueno verla de tan buen humor, en realidad debía estar muy contenta, reflexionó hasta que vio su expresión cambiar. De alegría a una gran melancolía que se había extendido hasta sus ojos.

-No lo se Goku... -musitó mirandolo intensamente. Sus ojos se habían vuelto repentinamente tan brillantes que pensó, parecían pulidos como un cristal.

Y no contestó nada¿hacia cuanto que ella lo había mirado así? Quizás la mañana en que tuvo que ir a pelear contra Cell. Cuando antes de salir de la habitación ella había extendido la mano pescado la tela de su camisa, obligandolo a mirarla a ella.

En esa ocasión es que había visto esos mismos ojos de ahora, que trataban de mostrar todo lo que no se podía poner en palabras.

-Solo que, un dia me desperté... y lo vi sentado en la mesa leyendo con Gohan ¿sabes, es una cosa a la vez triste y alegre, es decir, tener un niño que se parecía tanto a ti. Era como abrir una llave de agua, pensó el sayajin al verla ahí tratando de resumirle siete años en tan poco.

-Y pensé en todo lo que había pasado. En Gohan, en si... acaso... yo había sido una buena esposa...

No podía explicar el tono de voz de ella, pero no hacía falta que le hablara de soledad, del dolor de la ausencia y la tristeza o el arrepentimiento. Solo bastaba escucharla para saber todo eso, pensó mientras limpiaba aquellos pequeños rios que mojaban sus mejillas

-Y quizás, pensé que... si entrenaba a Goten, podría al menos... recordarte... saber que a pesar de todo, no me habías dejado tan sola... que... que verlo a él no me dolería tanto... que... eso es algo que te hubiera...gustado... para pedirte perdón por si acaso no fui buena esposa... y honrarte...

A cada frase su voz se había tambaleado, subido de tono y bajado, mezclado con alegría, tristeza, remordimiento, añoranza y un amor que dolía. No supo como poco a poco y a cada palabra su escasa lejanía se habia reducido a nada; solo que había puesto su mano sobre su cabeza y la había atraido para dejarla llorar en su pecho, aferrando su gi, con sus manos temblandole sin soltar la tela.

Y la abrazó, cuidadosamente. Recordando nuevamente cuan frágil y pequeña era.

Siete años si que eran una vida.

* * *

**nOTas al mArgen:** Creo que el dia en que pensé en Gohan y en Videl, me vino a la mente el Budokai y la cantidad de cosas que pudieron ocurrir entre pelea y pelea; los Fill the Blank se han vuelto mi obsesión , espero que pronto puedan ver más. Para quienes me conocen, saben que esta es mi OTP de siempre, a la que no le he hecho tantos fics como merecen, asi que he aqui un pequeño intento de... aunque quizas esten algo OCC por la falta de práctica, espero que al menos el esfuerzo haya valido la pena. 

Para todos los fans de esta pareja, se los dedico. Y de paso va como disculpa a la gente que lee mi Onna Musha (Largo y completo capitulo nuevo) o el DBZ Collage (que esta cocinandose) por ser la lenta que soy.

Besos, disfruten y gracias.

Octubre 2005


End file.
